wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Survivor: Persia
Survivor Persia is the 30th season of Survivor. In this season there are two tribes divided by country origins, Fanga tribe is The International Tribe, Markina is the American Tribe. 39, 20 people, 1 Survivor Previous Season: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor:_San_Juan_del_Sur San Juan del Sur Next Season: Survivor: Heroes vs Villains 2 Contestants Summary Episode 1 - "Welcome to Persia" 20 contestants arrive at a desert in Persia. Jeff Probst tells them that the tribes will be divided based of Nationality. Fanga are the Latinos, Markini are the Americans. At the Fanga camp Carmen tells everybody to build a shelter and move their asses, Nany realizes that she is not doing anything. At the Markini tribe Jenna tells Kalia that she has a crush on Jason and that she would like to have sex with him. Lydia forms an alliance with Nick, Tyler, Luke, and Jason called Lydia and the Idiotic frat boys. In the Immunity Challenge Markini wins Immunity and Flint. Fanga goes to Tribal Council. Cindy gathers all of the girls to form and all girl alliance, none of them say yes. Cara tells the boys Cindy's plan, all of the guys but Marco thinks this is a dumb move. At Tribal Council Cindy is voted off by 8-2, Cindy and Marco voted for Carmen. Episode 2 - "Rivalries being" After Cindy was voted off Sean tells them that Marco is next to go. Rodrigo and Luca make a final two deal with each other. At Markini Jenna follows Jason, although he is not feeling her. Kayla gets into a argument with Jenna about her laziness at camp. In the reward Challenge Fanga wins Fishing Gear, Markini wins nothing. Fanga celebrates their victory, while Marco looks for the idol openly. Markini are all getting annoyed with Jenna's attitude. In the Immunity Challenge Fanga wins, they also receive a water tank. Markini goes to Tribal Council. Jenna has a meltdown saying how the Markini people are the worst human beans. At Tribal Council Jenna is voted off by 9-1, Jenna voted for Kayla. Episode 3- "Luck has gone" At the Markini tribe everyone celebrates the fact that Jenna got voted off at tribal council. Lydia talks with the guys and tells them to vote off Jake next because he is the only guy not in their alliance. At Fanga everyone does work while Marco sleeps and relaxes. In the reward challenge Fanga win Pillows and Blankets. At Fanga Marco stills sleep and does nothing, everyone is pissed off. At Markini Erin, Kalia, and Jake form an Alliance between them. In Immunity Fanga wins for the second time. Markini goes back to Tribal Council. Lydia tells Kayla to vote with her. At Tribal Council Jake is voted off by 6-3, Jake, Kalia and Erin vote for Tyler. Episode 4- "Nobody likes Me" At Markini everybody is upset that Jake got voted off but they must move on. Lydia tells her alliance it is now based off of performance. At Fanga Martina and Marco yell at each other. Luca and Rodrigo think that Nany is hot. In the reward Challenge Markini wins junk food. Markini are happy that they finally won a Challenge. Marco destroys the rice at Fanga. In the immunity Challenge Markini wins. Fanga goes to Tribal Council. Everyone at Fanga knows what they're doing. At Tribal Council Marco is voted off by a vote of 8-1, Marco voted for Martina to leave. Episode 5- "Alliances are being crumbled" At Fanga everyone celebrates that the Grinch is gone. Cara sings We are on by Pitbull. At Markini Kayla thinks of that plan that could send Lydia home. In the reward challenge Fanga once again continues their winning streak by winning a movie screening of Boyhood. Markini are pissed of, Kalia makes a racist remark about Latinos. In the Immunity Challenge Fanga proves to Markini that they are the team to beat, by winning Immunity. Markini goes yet again to Tribal Council. Everyone is pissed off that Kalia said her remark. Fanga dances as the celebrate. At tribal council Kalia is voted off by 5-2-1, Kalia and Erin voted for Nick, Kayla voted for Lydia. Episode 6- "I'm all alone" At Markini Erin realizes that she is all alone so she looks for the Idol. Lydia makes yet another plan that says Erin is gone. At Fanga Luca and Rodrigo include Anthony in their alliance, he agrees. At reward Fanga wins a buffet. Fanga gladly eat their food and cry with joy. Erin found the idol but she hid it in her bag. At immunity Fanga wins but they also have the choice give one player individual immunity, they give it to Lydia. Erin is pissed of that Lydia won't leave. At Fanga Cara has a breakdown about hoe much she misses her daughter. At Tribal Council Erin plays the idol so all votes against her won't count. The person she voted for was Luke so he is voted off by 1-0. Episode 7- "Bossy isn't the best" At Markini everyone is upset that Erin is still in the game. Erin looks for another idol. At Fanga Carmen bosses around everyone and tells them to move their asses. At Immunity and Reward Challenge Fanga for fits the Challenge and want to go straight away into Tribal Council. Jeff asks everyone who they want to vote off everyone voted off Carmen, Carmen voted for Luca to go home. Episode 8- "Call 911" After Fanga for-fit the Challenge everyone feels proud of their decision. Sean starts to have a bad stomach. At Markini Erin looks for fish and finds fish for the tribe. They are all happy. In the Immunity Challenge Sean passes out, they tell him his blood sugar is low, he is medically evacuated. Episode 9- "Merge Episode" Fanga are crying about Sean's evacuation. The Markini tribe talk about how the merge being near. The Tribes merge into one tribe, their name is Maranga. Nick, Tyler, and Jason realize that Lydia is playing them, they say that they will blindside her. In the Immunity Challenge Anthony wins the Challenge. Lydia comes up with a plan to get rid of Nany. At Tribal Council Lydia is voted off by 11-1, Lydia voted for Nany to leave. She becomes the first member of the jury Episode 10- "I can't take this no more" Everyone is happy about Lydia's eviction, Cara has a meltdown. Tyler and Nick think that Jason is playing with the enemy. Nany and Luca kiss for the first time, Rodrigo is okay with it. At the reward Challenge Martina wins, she can take whoever she wants for a dinner and a camel ride tour around the desert, she chooses Nany and Cara. Jason notices Erin looking for the idol. In the Immunity Challenge Jason wins, he is safe from Tribal Council. Cara has even more meltdowns. At Tribal Council Cara quits saying she will go to the jury. Episode 11- "PUNK" After Tribal Council Martina calls Cara a punk, because she tried to help her. Nick and Tyler still think that Jason is playing both sides. In the reward challenge it is a auction, Nick bought chocolate ice cream, Tyler bought a croissant, Kayla bought a video message from home, Erin bought a clue to the next immunity challenge, Anthony bought ribs, Rodrigo bought popcorn, Luca bought a date night with Nany, Jason and Martina both bought pancakes. Erin realizes Nany is from Real World Las Vegas 2 and The Challenge, she tells Nany but she won't vote her off. Nany wins Individual Immunity. Jason tells Tyler in order to stay you have to vote Nick off. At Tribal Council Nick is voted off by 9-1, Nick voted for Martina to go. Episode 12- "Players getting Coached" Nick is voted off and Tyler is happy about his decision to blindside his friend. Anthony gets bit by a mosquito everywhere and he says it itches badly. At the reward challenge the castaways get a chance to meet their favorite players of All Time. Tyler gets to meet LJ from Cagayan, Kayla meets Cirie, and Erin meets Danielle. In the immunity challenge Jason wins. Erin found another idol. At Tribal Council Erin plays another Idol, her votes do note count, Tyler is voted off by 4-5, Jason, Nany, Luca, Rodrigo, and Tyler voted off Erin, Kayla, Anthony, and Martina voted off Tyler Episode 13- "Concert, YEAH" People are still mad that Tyler was voted off, because the Fanga tribe still has a lot of people. The castaways learn that the next reward challenge will have to do with giving names. The first question was who is the biggest fake on this island, the majority said Nany expect her, Jason, and Luca. Martina cuts Erin's rope, Erin does the same for Martina, Rodrigo cuts Kayla's rope, Kayla does the same for Rodrigo, Anthony cuts Jason's rope. The next question is who is the most attractive person still left in the game, everyone says Jason including Jason. Jason cuts Anthony's rope, Nany does the same, Luca takes Anthony out of the game, but before he could sit Anthony cut Erin's rope, Martina cut's Erin's rope taking her out, but before she could sit she cuts Martina's rope for the second time, Kayla takes Martina out the game, Rodrigo cuts Jason's rope. The next question is who is the least deserving of the merge, everyone says Erin. Kayla cuts Jason's rope taking him out, Jason cuts Kayla's rope, Nany also cuts Kayla's rope, Luca cuts Rodrigo's rope. The next question is who is the funniest person, everyone but Rodrigo said Jason. Luca takes Rodrigo out of this game, Nany cuts Luca's rope. The next question is who is a tiebreaker who gets the closest number wins reward and Immunity. Luca won, he got to see an Enrique Iglesis concert, he took Nany and Jason with him. At Tribal Council Kayla is voted out 7-1, Kayla voted for Erin to go. Episode 14- "Getting close" Erin is realizing that she is next person to go, she looks for another idol. At the reward challenge it is a trip to go to the beauty salon, Nany wins and takes Martina with her. Jason and Luca talk about Erin's obsession with finding the idol. At the Immunity Challenge Luca wins. Erin did not find the idol and she thinks she is screwed. At Tribal Council Erin is voted off 6-1, Erin voted for Luca to go. Episode 15- "Life's a party" Erin is finally voted off and everyone is ecstatic about it. Jason realizes how he can win the game is by getting rid of the Fanga boys including Luca. At the reward challenge Jason and Luca win a trip to talk to a Jury Member, they talk to Nick. Nany notices Martina talking crap about her, Nany yells at her, Nany wins Immunity and is safe. At Tribal Council Anthony is voted off 5-1, Anthony voted Jason off Episode 16- "FINALE" The Five remaining castaways go to the desert where they each talk about each and every castaway. Jason says he loved this experience. At the Immunity Challenge Jason wins. Rodrigo says his final goodbyes. At Tribal Council Rodrigo is voted off 4-1, Rodrigo voted for Martina to go. At the final Immunity Challenge Jason wins. At Tribal Council there is a tie between Luca and Martina, they go into a fire making challenge, Martina wins it and Luca is Eliminated. At the Jury Questioning, everyone is unimpressed with how Martina played the game, Cara says Martina is a dirty dirty whore. At the Reunion Show Jason wins by a vote of 8-1-0 "Reunion" Nany reveals that she and Luca are not together and that have broken up. She also reveals that Erin is dating someone from Survivors past, J.T from Tocantins. Nick has turned 20. Jason says that there was a point that he wanted to quit but couldn't so he would win. In the Audience Natalie last season's winner says that Jason is the male version of Parvati. Jeff says that Jason and Nick would make a cute couple based on their relationship. Jeff teases the next season and Reunion is over.